At night I pray
by mulaNa
Summary: Chloe prays...


Title: At night I pray Summary: Chloe prays.. Rating: PG/13 for angst and occasional cussing Disclaimer: Do not own Smallville. "At night I pray" belongs to Wild Orchid. Author's Note: Hey..reviews would definitely be appreciated. By the way, is anyone interested to beta my stories? Just e-mail me at hopelesslysappy@hotmail.com Thanks.  
  
~At night I pray~  
  
- So alone  
  
and this room feel so cold  
  
No one to care  
  
And no one to hold -  
  
Chloe closed her eyes. The room felt dark. So dark. And cold. The room was always full of noise. The room was usually filled with her and Lana's giggles. Right now, regardless to what she might have said in the past, even listening to Lana blasting a Britney Spears' CD would have been welcomed. But Lana wasn't here. She was at the Talon-with Clark.  
  
- Yet the Lord knows  
  
that I'm needing  
  
Somebody like you  
  
Just like you -  
  
Usually, on days like these, when even watching reruns of Lizzie McGuire (their so happy and perky!!) couldn't lift her boredom, she would simply skip (literally) to Clark's barn a.k.a Fortress of Solitude. Clark, even though he was a man of one word, could always cheer her up. Forget that, Clark didn't even have to speak, all he had to do was.be there and Chloe was instantly cheered. But this was a different occasion. He was on a date..with Lana.  
  
- Can you see  
  
The passion burning in my eyes  
  
Do you sense  
  
The rush you give my heart -  
  
Ever since the Spring Formal, Chloe barely saw Clark. He was always busy doing something. Or rather, busy with Lana. The only time he had for her was when he needed her to research something. So one would imagine Chloe's shock and delight when Clark called and asked her if she was going to be home this morning. When she said yes, Clark said he was coming over. Chloe was overjoyed. Clark had sounded so breathless and happy. And he never called before coming over so Chloe knew this was a different occasion. Plus, Clark knew Lana had a morning shift at the Talon therefore wouldn't be at home. Even though Clark has seen Chloe at her worst before, Chloe changed out of her sweatpants and tank top into a fitting jeans and black t-shirt.  
  
- And if you knew  
  
The secret way I feel for you  
  
Would you come running to me  
  
Or would you turn away -  
  
When Clark came, he was all grins. The grin was infectious as Chloe felt giddy too.but not for long. Clark explained that he stopped by at the Talon this morning and had this sudden courage to ask Lana out. And she accepted! She couldn't believe Clark would be as cruel as telling her about it and she was sure her face showed it as Clark's face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I'm so stupid." He half grinned and knocked his head lightly. "I-I thought when you said we were better off as.." He rambled.  
  
But Chloe had dignity. She forced herself to smile.  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course not. Everything's cool. I was just surprised. I thought you guys gave up the mating dance a long time ago." She delivered the line she had said to Lana before not too long ago.  
  
Clark grinned.  
  
"I know!" He exclaimed. "And I have you to thank for it Chlo." He said flashing her his trademark Kent smile.  
  
"Me?" Chloe sputtered blinking back hurt tears.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, well, you and Pete. You guys always said I was such a coward. I looked at her this morning and I thought, why am I letting the chance to be with the girl I've always wanted slip away? And just went for it." Clark said as if he couldn't believe it himself.  
  
Chloe tried to be as supportive as possible as she listened on to Clark's excited rambling, trying to conceal her tears..  
  
- At night I pray (pray)  
  
With hope and faith (faith)  
  
As I lay me down to sleep  
  
I pray together we will be  
  
And there will come a time (pray)  
  
You will be mine, all mine  
  
And I'll be yours, always  
  
But until that day comes  
  
At night I'll pray -  
  
Not only did Clark made her (well, kind of) listened to his raves about Lana, he always begged her to chose his outfit.  
  
"Please, Chlo. My mom's out of town. You're the only source I can find."  
  
So that's it. He just wanted her help.  
  
He always did.  
  
- Should I feel  
  
These emotions inside me  
  
Should I reveal what's  
  
Locked up in my soul -  
  
A few minutes after he left, Pete came over with a somber expression.  
  
"I'm guessing you know?" Pete asked gravely.  
  
Chloe couldn't help it anymore. The tears overflowed and she leaned in to Pete, the only constant in her life.  
  
"There, there." Pete comforted her, patting her back.  
  
"It's wrong, Pete. It's wrong." She said. "He should be with me. Lana doesn't care for him as much as I do." She said through her sobs.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Two cups of herbal tea ( "My mom practically swears on it," said Pete) and a few boxes of Kleenex later, they sat on the couch.  
  
"I feel so pathetic." Chloe said fanning herself as she always did after a good bawl.  
  
"It's okay. It's normal."  
  
"I hate it when I loose control like that."  
  
"Chloe, you're human. Even a super girl like you needs a break."  
  
That made Chloe's lower lip tremble. Clark had said that to her before when she was infected with parasites.  
  
Pete took a deep breath.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Chloe making eye contact with Pete.  
  
"This is hard for me to say but..I think for the sake of your sanity, you need to get over Clark." Pete said gently.  
  
"I know." Chloe whispered hoarsely. "Don't you think I know? I mean, I've been trying to.." Chloe broke down again. She wiped her tears.  
  
"Why do you think I told him we're better off as friends?"  
  
- I long to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
And if you knew  
  
The secret love  
  
I have for you  
  
Would you come running to me  
  
Or would you turn away -  
  
Lana was more subtle about it when she got home. After Pete left, Chloe took two pills of anti-sinus to clear up the puffiness in her face. She pretended not to know about the date and decided to play coy.  
  
"Hey, Lan?" Chloe asked from her bed half an hour before Lana's date with Clark.  
  
"Yeah?" Lana inquired. She's been quiet ever since she got home from work. Lana had changed into a pair of knee length floral skirt and a red blouse and was currently brushing her hair.  
  
"I was thinking, why don't the two of us do some serious girl bonding? Put on N'Sync, read those teeny bopper magazines, what do they call them Dopey?"  
  
"Dolly." Lana corrected.  
  
"Yeah, Dolly. Bitch about people-" Chloe paused to give a nervous laugh. "And hey, we still have some Rocky Road Ben & Jerry's left."  
  
Lana looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights. She put her brush down and turned to look at Chloe slowly.  
  
"I, uh, I have plans."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
Lana coughed uncomfortably.  
  
"I, um." She lowered her eye contact. "I have a date for Clark."  
  
"Really?" Chloe pretended to be surprise. She sat up straight. "Good for you. Er, so where are you guys going?" It was harder than she predicted and she tried to keep the hurt, pain and jealousy out of her voice.  
  
"Oh.. Talon maybe? Nothing big."  
  
"Okay then." Chloe pretended it didn't bother her and kept on reading her book.  
  
"Have fun then." She said without looking up.  
  
- If all my prayers were answered  
  
Our heart would be enraptured  
  
We would find our heaven  
  
Inside each other's arms -  
  
Chloe felt tears welled up in her eyes as the days event flashed through her mind. She looked at her clock. It was only 45 minutes into their date. A part of her wished that Clark would suddenly come and swoop her in his arms and tell her that no one else mattered but her, not even Lana.  
  
That made Chloe laugh out loud.  
  
Ever since her mom left her when she was young, Chloe always laughed whenever she thought that her mom might be coming back. Why? Because it was far fetched, and impossible.  
  
Like this.  
  
-And until that day comes  
  
At night I pray-  
  
=End=  
  
Author's Note: Please review. I know, I know. I hate weak and sappy Chloe too but I just had to! Review please. 


End file.
